Suki And Friends
by Suki Halleran
Summary: ...um
1. Chapter 1

Sukie and Friends

Volume I

Sukarella Halleren.

1. Who Takes Mellon out of Melancholy?

( In the studio SH is writing a dialog and KB on a laptop)

Almost done fixing "On Melancholy Hill"?

Yep. (Plays song).

(voice recording plays,) On ... choly hill.

Wait, where's melon Kendan?

...

Hey guys.

(with poor attitude) Hi.

What did Kendan do?

Between where's the "melon in melancholy?" I have it down to a science.

So, Kendan screwed us...

Hey!

...and Sukie has no patience.

Mitchell...

Yeah.

Don't screw with me.

(Comes rushing down the studio stairs.) Sorry, sorry, and really sorry.

(Yelling at the top of his lungs) Try that again Face-Ache.

Sorry Mister Broody-Brood. Ahhhhh don't no no no no noooooooooooooooooooooooo. (Crash)

(Laughs)

What's going on!

Oh dear Lord.

What Happened? Cause when Mom comes home...

I'm home.

...she'll have a cow. Quick hide 2-D before she sees him.

Hey guys herd this big crash and, (solemn) you guys all ready know.

2-D, where are you.

Noodle here.

Come here.

Why should I?

(grunts, Starts to chase murdoc)

We'll help him, right?

Nah.

What I thought. What's up with Kendan?

He lost the, melon in melancholy.

Kendan.

What happen to 2-D was a slit concussion, from being hit by a chair.

2. The Good, The Bad, And The Navy Ugly.

( Brad walks in and says) What are you doing Murdoc.

Foot-Note: Bear in mind I left a huge mistake 2-D had a minor injury to his head from the chair. Sukie beat the crap out of Kendan. Brad has a issue with the stair gap do to Cyborg Noodle. And Noodle can't wait to not bail Murdoc out of jail. And Sukie has control of Cyborg.

I'm setting myself on a blind-date. See I have a site set up. .com.

Sometimes I wonder about you.

There's no shame in my game.

How old are you?

Me, 13.

Not you. Murdoc.

(She comes down and sits next to 2-D) Hi Master 2-D.

Hi Cyborg, What are you up to?

Same old same old, waiting for Master. Murdoc, are you making plans to cradle-rob?

: No. Why would I do that?

Cause that's the kind of person you are.

Is not.

Is too.

Is not.

Is too

Is n–

Give it up Murdoc. You're going to lose anyway.

Fine. Where did Sukie go again?

Don't you pay any attention. I was sitting in the school parking lot waiting for you.

Where were you?

Anime Club you baka dana( Baka Dana means idiot).

What did yo-

Save you already lost this fight.

I got a reply. Darn she's fat. (Replying) Sorry but you are just to fat. Okay done with that one. Oh another one. Crap, to much zits. (Replying) Dear Crater Face-

Murdoc, no! What is wrong with you.

There either fat, or ugly. Another. Man She's fat, and has zits.

No you don't. (Replying) Don't take this the wrong way but I have OCD.

I don't have OCD.

I'm saving the trouble.

Oh.


	2. Chapter 2

Sukie and Friends

Volume I

Sukarella Halleren.

1. Who Takes Mellon out of Melancholy?

( In the studio SH is writing a dialog and KB on a laptop)

SH: Almost done fixing "On Melancholy Hill"?

KB: Yep. (Plays song).

2-D: (voice recording plays,) On ... choly hill.

SH: Wait, where's melon Kendan?

KB: ...

MP: Hey guys.

SH:(with poor attitude) Hi.

MP: What did Kendan do?

SH: Between where's the "melon in melancholy?" I have it down to a science.

MP: So, Kendan screwed us...

KB: Hey!

MP: ...and Sukie has no patience.

SH: Mitchell...

MP: Yeah.

SH: Don't screw with me.

BF: (Comes rushing down the studio stairs.) Sorry, sorry, and really sorry.

MN: (Yelling at the top of his lungs) Try that again Face-Ache.

2-D: Sorry Mister Broody-Brood. Ahhhhh don't no no no no noooooooooooooooooooooooo. (Crash)

MN: (Laughs)

SH: What's going on!

2-D: Oh dear Lord.

SH: What Happened? Cause when Mom comes home...

N: I'm home.

SH: ...she'll have a cow. Quick hide 2-D before she sees him.

NH: Hey guys herd this big crash and, (solemn) you guys all ready know.

N: 2-D, where are you.

MN: Noodle here.

N: Come here.

MN: Why should I?

N: (grunts, Starts to chase murdoc)

BF: We'll help him, right?

SH: Nah.

BF: What I thought. What's up with Kendan?

SH: He lost the, melon in melancholy.

BF: Kendan

What happen to 2-D was a slit concussion, from being hit by a chair.


End file.
